Ruff Fluff
by Lumina Krausse
Summary: A story about love between OCs fancharacters , and some relationships between the RRB and a few of these characters. A few of these characters are not mine, they belong to MoonGazer08! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Ruff Fluff**

**By: Lumina Krausse**

Bella, the violet RowdyRuff Girl, sat on top of the old warehouse that she and her comrades called 'home'. She looked out at the scenery of the downtown city, watching the cars passing by, going home for the day. She sighed, looking at a wristband she wore. It was black leather and had a purple ribbon intertwined with it. In the middle of it was a small black button with the white letter "R" on it. Her finger hovered over the letter, and she knew she wanted to press the button , but she didn't. She didn't bother him. She didn't want him to think that she was that needy to have him around all the time. Besides, it didn't bother her that much when he was gone…okay, maybe it did.

'Press it!' Her mind told her. She shook her head. 'NO! I can't…I mean, what would happen? What if he's doing something important, and I press it, and he comes, and he's angry? That'll put me in danger, then my brothers will show up, and I won't know what to do…and I'll start crying…and…'

"Press it! See what happens!" She heard. "I can't." She whispered in response. Then she realized she hadn't thought this.

Bella shot her head up to see Rage, the black RowdyRuff Boy, who floated in front of her. Rage was the most powerful and most evil of the RowdyRuff boys, yet by some strange chance, has fallen in love with this little girl. Bella felt tears well in her eyes, and she looked down because she didn't want to cry in front of Rage.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. She felt his other hand on her knee, and he was still floating in front of her. "Don't cry. I'm here, Bella." He said. She smiled, though more tears spilled down her face. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek, resting it there, as if checking if he were there for real. She didn't want him to suddenly fade away. He rested his face on her hand as she rested her face in his. They both smiled at each other for a time, and suddenly he moved his face past her hand until his face was only inches from hers. He looked deeply into her purple eyes.

"Are you going to let me do this?" He asked.

She looked back into his dark brown eyes. They seemed black, like his color. He moved his face slightly away from hers, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking slightly angry.

"Don't you dare pull away from me." She said.

He smiled fiendishly, and she remembered that his smile made her melt. He moved closer to her, kissing her when he was close enough. When he pulled away, she clinged to him, putting her head on his chest, telling him,

"Don't leave me again…"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and another at her knees, and picked her up. He carried her bridal style into the sky, straight up about 20-25 feet up in the air. She could feel the wind against her face, and found that they were flying to somewhere. She kept her eyes closed, afraid of when she opened them again, and not being able to see him.

She opened her eyes, when she found they were no longer moving.

It was a dimly lit room, that had a bed with black sheets, and in a corner there was a billboard that was covered with a sheet of black butcher paper. She was laying on a black leather couch, and suddenly she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Rage. He smiled at her.

"So you finally decided to open your eyes." He said.

She blushed, and nodded.

"Yea. Where am I, Rage?" She asked.

Rage looked around the room, smiling awkwardly, and said,

"This is my room, in the RRB hideout."

Bella looked at the door, where she knew all the other RRB's stayed just outside, in rooms of their own.

"You said you didn't want to lose me. I wanted to let you know that you're not going too. I love you, Bella."

Bella smiled the blush reddened on her face. She got up and ran toward him, nearly knocking him into the door. He quickly regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to keep quiet, Violet." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and kissed him. Her arms tightened around his neck, and he tightened his hands on her waist. She kissed him more forcefully now, moving her hands to his hair. He smiled and moved his hands to her back, finding her braid and pulling the rubber band off of it, making her hair straight and down. He ran his fingers through it, he loved it when she let her hair loose. Bella moved her fingers through his hair, gently pulling at the black locks.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a voice said,

"Rage?"

Rage's eyes shot open, and he reluctantly pulled away from Bella. Bella scrambled away to hide in a corner behind the leather couch.

Rage opened the door. It was Itachi, the white RowdyRuff Boy, and he staggered backward when he saw the annoyed look on Rage's face.

"What, Itachi?!" He asked.

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to hang out." He said, nervously smiling.

"No. And don't come and knock again." He said, slamming the door.

Bella jumped at the sound of the slam. She stayed hidden.

"Now where did my Bella go?" He asked.

She smiled to herself, not wanting to move, but to let him find her.

Rage looked around the bed, under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, and he finally concluded,

"She's behind the couch." He said.

Bella giggled slightly when he saw her and picked her up from her hiding place.

When he picked her up she locked her hands around his neck again and said,

"Now from where we…left off…"

He smiled and kissed her lips. He opened his eyes and used one of his hands to tug at her jacket, while the other stayed on her waist.

When the jacket had been tugged forcefully enough, it opened up and her violet tank top under it was revealed. He smiled and kissed her again, then kissed her neck.

She decided to move her hand at his jacket and tugged at it. It too came off after a while, revealing the black muscle shirt he wore. She sighed when he kissed her, and smiled when the blush came to her face while he kissed her neck.

She kissed him again on the lips until she needed to breathe. When she pulled back, her hair was tangled and messed up, and strands of her long hair were all over her face. She laughed at herself.

Rage smiled. He liked the sound of her laugh, and he wanted her to keep laughing. Something about the way she laughed made him happy too. He got close to her again, rubbed his nose against her nose, and pulled away with a sly smile on his face. Bella giggled and touched her nose. She leaned forward to do the same to him, when he moved back. She leaned forward again, and then her phone started to vibrate.

Her smile drooped into a frown, and she took her phone from her pocket. It was Subuki. She kissed Rage quickly and caught her breath. She then answered the call.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Bella, Where are you!?" Subuki yelled into the phone.

"Umm…I'm busy…why??" She answered, blush coming to her face.

"Well it's 7:00! It's been a couple hours since anyone's seen you! Whenever you're ready to come grace us with your presence again, call first, and when you're ready to leave again, tell someone you're going!! I thought you were hurt or something!" Subuki said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Subuki. I'll go straight home." Bella replied feeling sad.

"Okay." Subuki responded and hung up.

Bella closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She reached for her jacket, when she felt hands wrap around her waist.

"Now who's leaving who?" Rage asked.

Bella turned around and kissed Rage. He held on to her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Rage. But I can't leave Subuki and Kitty, you know that." She said.

"And what about me?" He asked.

He looked deeply into her eyes, and she found herself lost of words.

"I love you." Was all she could possibly think to say.

He smiled though, holding her close to him, kissing her lips, then her neck for one last time before she went.

She fought the urge to stay here, wrapped in his arms, and pulled on her jacket. He watched her and when she didn't notice, he picked her up off the ground and carried her bridal style. He flew her back to the roof of the warehouse building, and kissed her once more. Then he flew off. That's when Bella heard yelling underneath.

Bella went down to the main ground where she saw Subuki and Kitty, arguing about whether or not to call her again.

"Hi Guys." Bella said. Her jacket was on, but it was unbuttoned, revealing her wrinkled violet shirt and her hair was still down and tangled.

"What happened to you?!" Kitty asked, looking at Bella.

"You look like you rolled on the ground a couple times, got back up, slammed yourself against the wall, and rolled on the ground again!" Subuki said.

Subuki and Kitty both looked at each other.

"Okay, who is he and where can we get one?!" They asked in unison.

Bella laughed and tried to re-braid her hair.

"There isn't anybody! I promise!" Bella lied.

Subuki and Kitty sighed and turned around.

"Fine. C'mon let's go eat!" Kitty said, annoyed and hungry.

"Yea. I'm hungry too. But don't think you're off the hook, Bella! Promise you'll tell me sometime!" Subuki said.

Bella laughed.

"Okay Subuki…I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruff Fluff II**

**By: Lumina Krausse**

Subuki, the yellow PowerPuff girl, flew around town one Saturday morning. She had told her comrades, Bella and Kitty, that she was scouting out any attacks. She had really just wanted to be away for a while. Now don't get her wrong, she loved her friends, it was just that sometimes she needed to be away for a while.

Subuki sighed to herself as she flew over the city, past houses, parks, apartment buildings, until she came to the forest just outside of the city. She decided to stop and land for a while.

She flew down into the trees and found the tallest one. She stopped and sat on one of the tree's longest limbs. She rested her back against the trunk of the tree, and looked at a bag that she kept with her at all times. It was like any other purse, yellow with black leather. She decided to look at something she hadn't looked at in a long time.

Subuki sighed when she saw the picture in the corner of her bag. She fished it out of the bag and held it face down in her palm. She didn't want to look at it and break down. She was much too strong for that. Then she turned around the picture and looked at it.

In the photograph was a picture of a boy named Brick. He was Bella's oldest brother, and she had once loved him. She hadn't seen Brick for a long time, not even since she and her brother, Rage had returned. She brushed her black hair from her shoulder and looked at the red headed boy in the picture.

"Well they do say pictures last longer…But are they really as good as the real thing?"

Subuki looked up, wondering if she was hearing things.

"Who's there?!" She called.

The woods were silent then, and she didn't know what exactly was going on. She closed her eyes and kept them shut. She pretended the voice she had heard was a figment of her imagination.

"Subuki…What are you afraid of?" Brick's voice asked.

She didn't dare open her eyes. Part of her wanted him to leave, to stay away…they weren't supposed to be together….they couldn't be together…but then…

Subuki felt arms wrap around her. She didn't notice that she had started crying and that Brick was cradling her in his arms. She felt relieved, like she could be at home here…like she didn't have to be strong for once in her life.

She opened her eyes and forced herself to take a look at him. Her black hair was ruffled and all over the place. She looked up and smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Brick smiled back down at her.

"Subuki…There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to let you leave me again."

She didn't know what to think. She responded with her heart.

"I never wanted to leave you, Brick."

Brick smiled and picked her up. He took off into the air, still cradling Subuki.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Brick didn't respond, but he kept on flying toward his destination. Subuki struggled to tell herself that this was okay. That Brick wanted to take care of her, and that this would be okay…

Brick suddenly stopped in midair. Subuki looked down, seeing they were about 30-35 feet in the air. They were looking down at the city, high enough to see it all.

Subuki looked down at the city. It was beautiful from all the way up here. Subuki knew exactly what Brick was going to ask her.

"Beam…Beautiful Beam, I have to ask you a question." Brick said.

Beautiful Beam was Subuki's nickname, what she was known as by her comrades. She blushed when Brick said it though, like he was calling her beautiful.

"Yes, Brick?" Subuki asked. Even though she knew his question.

Brick's face became red and he looked down. He turned around for a moment, and she knew he was trying to find a way to ask her. That's when he turned back around, and asked her,

"Subuki…Do you love me?"

Subuki knew what to say, and she knew that she wanted to answer. But in the back of her mind she could never be with him…it would endanger him.

"I want you to answer me truthfully, Beam." He said.

Subuki knew now that he wasn't going to take an excuse like, 'I can't.' or 'It's impossible.' So she knew now that she would have to answer with the truth.

"Brick…I…love you!" Subuki blurted out suddenly before she could stop herself.

"What?" Brick asked, getting closer to her.

"I said I love y-" Subuki was cut off as she was caught in a kiss. Brick smiled at her, hugging her briefly and kissing her again.

"I love you, Subuki." He said.


End file.
